Will you be my fallen angel?
by ObsessedxMusicxLover
Summary: 16 year old Vanessa Pitts, sister of Jake Pitts is on tour with her brother's band. What happens when one of the band member starts to fall for Nessa? And does she feel the same?
1. Vanessa Pitts Intro

Hey,

Let me introduce myself, my name is Vanessa Pitts. My brother is Jake Pitts, the lead guitarist out of Black Veil Brides.

My mum and dad were killed in a car accident 2 years ago. I live with my uncle now who has full custody over me, Jake doesn't need a guardian since he's 21 but because I'm younger I need one.

I'm excited for tomororow because I am going on tour with my brother and his band for a couple of months.

Black Veil Brides aren't just my family they are my life. Their music is awesome, and helps me through rough patchs.

Anyway I have to get off to pack for the tour, so talk to you guys later

Nessa x


	2. Jake Pitts Intro

'Sup,

I'm Jake Pitts, I play lead guitar in a band called Black Veil Brides.

I am extremely happy because my sister gets to come on tour with us, after our parents died Nessa's life hasn't been all that great. She was getting called an emo and getting told that she should cut her wrists and die. She took it pretty rough. Our uncle doesn't help either. He just sits on the sofa drinking beer and watching tv.

Anyway better get off, got to pick my awesome sister up

Jake :D


	3. Meeting the rest of the band

My eyes flutter open as my mobile starts playing 'Rebel Love Song' by Black Veil Brides. I smile as I reach over towards my table to answer my brothers phone call. I press the answer button on my iPhone. As soon as I answer the phone call I hear shouting down the phone, it's Andy and Jake. Andy shouts down the phone "We're coming to see you baby girl!" I smile as I answer back saying "Yep i'm all packed and ready to get out of here". I can hear Jinxx in the background telling the guys that they are 20 minutes away from the house. Jake says to me "Nessa we're 10 minutes away, can you make sure you've got everything so we can leave as quick as possible please?" I smile as I reply back to my brother saying "Sure Jakey, i'll see you in 10 minutes".

I hang up the phone and put it back on the table. I push the duvet off of me as I get out of my bed and walk towards my closet. I open my closet and pick out my outfit which is (.com/cgi/set). I look at the time on my phone. I have 5 minutes to make sure I have everything I need to go on tour. I open up my suitcase and check that I have everything. As I check my make up and hair in my mirror, I hear a knock at the front door. I can hear my uncle talking to someone. I walk out of my bedroom to see Jake and the guys stood in the living room talking to my uncle. As soon as Jake see's me he stops talking to my uncle and runs towards me. I giggle as his arms envelope around my waist lifting me off the floor into a rib breaking hug.

As Jake spins me around in his arms, I can help the laugh that escapes my lips. He smiles as he places me down safely on my feet. I smile up into his hazel eyes, rewarding me with his casual smile which shows his teeth. I can't help but giggle as I hear Andy say to Jake "Oi she's not just your's you know we want to see her too" with that said I feel 4 pairs of arms envelope my body into a huge group hug. Everyone pulls away apart from Andy. I smile as I lean my head into his chest. He kisses my forehead and whispers to me "We missed you so much Nessa".

Breaking the hug that me and Andy were still entriged in, Jake asks " So Nessa are you ready?" I smile as I nod and run to my room. I grab my phone off my table and my suitcase and run back into the living room. I hug my uncle goodbye and give him a kiss on the cheek then I descend towards the tour bus where I will be spending my days with the guys for the next 4 months.

With Jake's help I managed to get my suitcase up the steps of the tour bus. Andy turns to me and asks "So Nessa do you want me to show you which bunk is yours?" I nod gently and smile at him. He reaches forwards and grips my hand softly. He pulls me in the direction of the bunks. He points to the two bunks in the far right corner he says to me "The bottom one is Jake's and the top one is CC's" I nod as he leads me past my brothers bunk and towards the other pair of bunks. He points to the top one and says "That one's mine and the bottom one is yours" I nod and then frown. Andy must of noticed the frown on my face because he looks at me worridly and says "What's up Nessa?" I look around and ask "Where does Ashley sleep?" Andy laughs and says "Ashley has a single room down the hall, he brings girls back from shows and we don't really want to be able to hear or see stuff when that happens" I giggle as I nod with understanding.

After I unpacked my suitcase I made my way into the living area where all the guys were sat. I notice that there is a space on the sofa next to Andy. I walk over and sit myself down next to him. Andy turns to me and smiles down at me. I look up into his frosty blue eyes and blush deep red. Andy's arm reaches around my shoulders and rests on my left shoulder. I smile and cuddle deep into his shoulder. I don't know why but I feel so happy when i'm with Andy.

The guys are all talking about this tour and where they will be performing first. According to my brother they are performing at London first. I can't wait to see how big the crowd is from backstage. The clock just turned half eleven. My eyes are starting to droop. I stand up and say to the guys " Right i'm off to bed, I'll see you guys in the morning" Jake waves to me as I smile and start to make my way to my bunk.

I walk into the bathroom as I brush my teeth and get changed into my pajamas. After I had done everything I had needed to in the bathroom I walked out and made my way to my bunk. I pulled back the curtains on my bunk and climbed under the duvet. Not even five minutes had passed when I heard someone the other side of my curtain. I poked my head out of the curtain to see Andy stood smiling at me, he was shirtless and only had a pair of boxers on. He smiled down at me and said "Nessa can I lay with you?" I giggle as I nod and open the curtain further, rolling further back on my bed. Andy laid down on my bed and I curled up onto his chest.

As I curl up into Andy's chest I notice that Andy looks upset. I whisper to him "Babe what's wrong?" Andy smiles down at me and says "Nothings wrong hun i'm just thinking about something" I smile as I ask him "What were you thinking about?" Andy smirks as he looks me in the eyes. I can't help but feel butterflys flutter around in my stomach. Andy cups my cheek as he whispers to me "Nessa, will you be my fallen angel?" I smile at him looking loveinly into his eyes as I whisper back "Of course I will Andy". Andy smiles hugely as he leans forward and places his lips on mine. I reach up and lace my fingers through his jet black hair at the back of his neck. I gently pull on his hair causing Andy to release a rather loud groan. I can't help but giggle when Andy's tongue swipes across my bottom lip.

I gladly open my mouth allowing Andy's tongue to invade into my mouth. I can't help but moan as Andy grips my waist tightly but comfortably and pulls me so i'm straddling his waist. I hear a camera click, causing me to pull away from Andy. I turn to see Ashley stood with a camera held out facing us and my brother stood next to him looking absolutly furious. I can't help but gulp as I notice Jake give Andy a death glare.


	4. First stop London

I'm awoken by the guys shouting the other side of my curtain. As I sit up in my bed I notice Andy has gone from beside me. As I poke my head out of my curtain, i'm not surprised with what I find. Jake is having a conversation with Andy but not the normal conversation you would have with someone, this one included alot of shouting. As I listen closely i'm not at all surprised with what I hear. "She's my baby sister Andy! you can't kiss her and walk off, if you break her heart i'll break you!" Jake shouted at Andy. Andy replied back saying "I know mate and don't worry I won't break her heart, I love her too much".

I can't help but smile as I hear Andy admit that to my brother. I can hear Jake saying "Ok then mate but make sure you don't" with that said my brother walked off into the living area. As soon as my brother was out of sight, I climbed down out of my bunk, grabbed my clothes for today and walked towards the bathroom. I climbed into the shower, after i'd washed my hair I clambered out of the shower and got dressed into this (.com/cgi/set). After cleaning myself up, putting on my make up and doing my hair I exited the bathroom. As I walked out of the bathroom I didn't see anyones bunk still being sleeped in, all the curtains were pulled back and the beds were empty.

I walked towards the living area. I smiled as I saw Andy sat on the sofa having a calm conversation with my brother. I walked over to Andy and sat in his lap. Andy smiled at me and wrapped his arm around my waist pulling me deeper into his body, still carrying on the conversation with my brother. I noticed Jinxx, Ashley and CC were rehearsing for their first performance. CC was sat on the sofa, tapping on the coffee table with his drumsticks, Ashley was stood next to the sofa playing his bass and Jinxx was stood on the other side of Ashley playing his guitar. I smiled as they started rehearsing 'Perfect Weapon'. After about five minutes of watching the guys rehearse Jinxx must of just noticed I was watching because he looked over and winked at me. I couldn't help the blush that rose on my cheeks.

Andy and my brothers conversation must've finished because the next thing I heard was my brother saying to the guys "We better get ready for this first gig". The guys put their instruments away and started walking off to the back of the bus where their outfits and make up was held. I smiled in amazement as I watched the guys pick which outfits they would wear for this first gig. The guys seperated off to go to seperate bathrooms to get ready. Andy was the first one to walk out of the bathroom, although he wasn't wearing any make up. He said to me "Nessa come here I need to put your make up on" I couldn't help but smile as I got off the sofa and started walking towards Andy. Andy shut the bathroom door so it was only us.

Andy put a lump of war paint on his index finger before running it down my cheek. He then repeated the process on my arms. I looked up at Andy, I dipped my finger into the tub of war paint and ran my finger down his arm. Andy burst out laughing, his deep laugh causing butterflys to appear in my stomach. After covering each other in war paint, we walked out of the bathroom. I saw that all the guys were ready and were sat on the sofa. I smiled as I sat next to my brother on the sofa. He looked over at me and said "You look just like one of us Nessa" I smiled as I took a sip out of my water bottle.

Not even after 10 minutes of sitting and talking about what songs the guys would be performing and in which order, their manager Jon came in telling us that the guys had to get ready on stage because the official show started in 20 minutes. With that said me and the guys started making our way over to the arena. Once Andy and the guys had done a sound-check the guys were free to do what they wanted for 10 minutes. Ashley, Jinxx, CC and my brother all went outside for some fresh air before the arena became packed and there was hardly any breathing space left. That now left me and Andy stood backstage.

Andy reached forward and cupped my face as he leaned down and kissed me on the lips. I leaned forward deepening the kiss before gripping the hair at the back of his neck and pulling him closer to me. Andy hands travelled down from my cheek to my hips pulling me up so my legs were wrapped around his waist. Before anything could get too heated someone behind us cleared their throat. We pulled away and turned around to see all the guys stood there with smiles on their faces even my brother looked happy for me.

We were all interupted by Jon their tour manager telling the guys that they had to go on. Andy gave me one final kiss before walking on stage. Andy turned around to look at me as I said "Good luck" he smiled and carried on walking on stage. As soon as the guys were in view for the crowd, the whole place erupted in cheers and shouts. Once all the guys had got themselves ready with their instruments, Andy shouted down the mic "Are you ready Motherf****ers?" The crowd erupted even louder, Andy then said "This songs called 'Rebel Love Song'. As the guys started to play I couldn't help but smile as I noticed how many fans had turned up to see the guys perform.

After the guys had played their absolute hearts out the show was over. Andy stood with the mic and shouted "Thank you guys, you have no idea how much it means to us that you guys love our music, and we love you for it" with that said the guys put down their instruments and walked off stage. I smiled widely as I ran over to my brother hugging him to death, when I pulled away I said to them "You guys were amazing tonight!". After the guys had thanked me for being there to support them they had to go out and sign autographs for fans. Andy wanted me to tag along with them so he gripped my hand and pulled me out with them towards the autograph table.

As soon as girls saw me walk out with Andy the shouts began, "Who is she?" or "Andy is that your girlfriend?". I tensed up I didn't want to cause the guys to get hated because I was dating the lead singer. Andy must of felt me tense up because he leaned down and kissed me on the cheek whispering in my ear "You'll be fine I won't let them hurt you". I smiled up at him as the guys all took seats at the autograph table. I stood behind Andy with my arms wrapped gently around his neck.

After 2 hours of the guys signing autographs for all their fans the room was deserted. We all started making out way back to the tour bus. When we arrived back at the tour bus we saw a women stood beside the tour bus. I didn't notice who it was at first since I could only see the back of her head. The guys seemed pretty calm, they must know who it is. As soon as the women turned around I suddenly recognised her Sammi Doll. Jinxx ran over towards her, enveloping his arms around her waist and kissing her deeply.

Me and the guys decided to give them some alone time so we walked onto the bus and sat on the sofa while talking about their next performance. This performance would be in Birmingham. I was majorly tired so I excused myself from the guys, walked into the bathroom getting changed into my pajamas and climbed into my bunk. Falling asleep dreaming about my life now and what would be in store.

Authors Note: please can you guys comment and let me know what you think because I don't know whether to carry on writing chapters or to stop and leave it as this.

Thank youu :)

ObsessedxMusicxLover


	5. Off to Birmingham we go

Me and Andy are on our fifth date, he has decided to take me out for dinner. As we were walking towards the restaraunt I have my hair pulled from behind. I turn around to see a group of teen girls all wearing Black Veil Bride's t-shirts glaring at me. I looked over at my shoulder to see Andy's figure just evaporate into thin air. The girls pushed me backwards so that I bashed my head hard against the brick wall of the restaraunt. The girl who had pushed me bent down to my level and said "You must leave Andy alone, he is ours not yours why would he want anything to do with you?" The other girls laughed as she pulled out a knife and plunged it deep into my heart.

I woke up suddenly, beads of sweat laid on my forehead. I wiped it away with the back of my hand, as I sat up and looked around. I pulled back my curtain of my bunk to see that the guys were still asleep. I climbed out of my bunk, carrying my clothes for today into the bathroom. Once I had cleaned myself up so I didn't look like I had just woke up from a massive nightmare I got changed into this (.com/cgi/set) brushed my teeth, put my make up on and did my hair. I exited the bathroom noticing that the guys were all still asleep. I walked as quietly as I could pass the bunks and sat down on the sofa. I turned on the tv and noticed that batman was on.

As if Andy had known that batman was going to be on, he climbed out of his bunk in his boxers and walked towards the bathroom as quickly as possible. He came out about five minutes later with his hair brushed and dressed in his normal leather pants and he was shirtless. He came and sat next to me, I smiled at him as I leaned against his shoulder. After watching two episodes of batman I noticed that the guys were all starting to get up. Once all the guys were awake and dressed they came and sat with us.

The guys are performing in Birmingham today, they have spent all of this morning practicing one after another to make sure that it's perfect. The guys have rehearsed six times now. They are just about to practice for the seventh time when their tour manager Jon walks in and tells us "You guys better get ready your on in half an hour" The guys thank him and walk off to get ready for the show.

Once the guys are ready wearing their war paint and make up. We head off to go to the arena. When we arrive we notice large concrete vinyl steps beside the stage, Andy starts planning what he is going to do today on stage. He tells us that he is going to stand on the concrete steps and then jump back on the stage. The guys all agree with him and start getting their instruments ready. I hug Andy tightly around the waist whispering to him "Be careful Andy" he smiles down at me and nods. Kissing me on the forehead he runs on stage.

The guys have just finished sound-check. All the fans are starting to pile into the arena. The crowd start chanting 'Black Veil Brides'. The guys walk on stage and start to get their instrument ready. Andy shouts out to the crowd "Are you ready mother****ers?" The crowd once again erupts into a loud cheer. Andy then turns to the crowd and says "This songs called 'Perfect Weapon'" the crowd erupts louder into more and more shouts. The guys begin to play as the song starts. Halfway through the song Andy decides to put his plan to use. He climbs up on the concrete vinyl steps. He carries on singing as he climbs higher and higher up the steps. He is smiling his head off as he carries on climbing and singing. Andy's leg reached over to place itself on the stage as he jumped. But instead of his foot landing on the stage, his foot missed and he went tumbling down to the ground.

I watched in horror as Andy's body went tumbling to the ground. I couldn't help but cry out rather loudly as I watched his limb body lay on the floor. Stray tears escaped my eyes as I started fighting my way through the crowd. There was crys of shock and sadness running through the crowd. I climbed up on the steps and jumped down so I landed next to Andy's body. I knelt down next to his body and noticed he was still breathing but in a lot of pain. I cradled his head in my lap as I ran my hands through his hair. His eyes stared into mine as I looked down at him. I smiled gently at him and said "Oh baby, your going to be ok I promise". Andy smiles as he lays his head back down in my lap, but reaches forwards and cups my face.

I shout out to the security guards for them to call an ambulance. As soon as the crowd heard the word ambulance they started crying tears of hysterics and body's were shaking. Six security guards came over to Andy to make sure that he was concious and breathing. Nobody must of told the guys what had happened because they kept playing. The ambulance crew started battling their way through the screaming and crying fans. As soon as they reached me and Andy I explained everything to them. They strapped his ribs up in a brace. Andy laughed at the idea of having to wear a brace while performing shirtless.

Guys please comment and let me know what you think, I have no idea whether to keep writing chapters for this story or whether to leave it as this. Thank youu :D


	6. Pizza and Batman

As you may recall, last week at one of their performances in Birmingham Andy broke his ribs. I still can't believe my baby injured himself. I'm glad he is ok now though that's the good thing. Anyway he has to perform for four weeks with this rib brace on to support his ribs. When the doctor first put the brace on, Andy didn't like the colour so he decided to cover it with make up and war painy so that it didn't stick out while they were performing. Andy has done six performances since that night and he is doing fabulous.

I'm sat on the sofa talking to Jake about my relationship with Andy. Jake turns to me and says "You two make an awesome couple Nessa, but remember if he hurts you in anyway I won't be afraid to teach him a lesson" I sigh as I reply back to my brother saying "I know Jakey, don't worry about me I'll be fine!" Jake sighs as he hugs me tightly replying with "I know, I'm your older brother I'm aloud to be protective sometimes" I giggle as I hug his tighter before releasing him from my hug.

Andy walks into the living area and sits beside me on the sofa. He reaches over and places his arm around my shoulder. I smile before turning and buring my head into his warm chest. Andy chuckles causing vibrations to run through my body resulting in me going into a laughing fit of high pitched giggles. Jake smiles as us both before turning to Jinxx and Ash and starting a conversation with them. Andy leans down and kisses me on the lips, I smile into the kiss before reaching up and tangling my hands into his hair pulling it gently causing him to release a quiet moan in the back of his throat. I giggle when I hear it causing Andy to bite my lower lip then soothing it with his tongue. I pull away needing air to see that the guys had all the left the room.

Andy must of noticed as well because he started laughing deeply. Andy stands up off of the sofa and pulls me up with him. He leans down and hooks his arms behind my knees picking me up bridle style and carrying me out of the tour bus. Suddenly, I realize the guys had a meet and greet outside the tour bus. I blushed crimson red as Andy walked out of the tour bus carrying me laughing placing me down next to where Ash was sitting.

Jinxx must have seen that I was surprised and embarrassed that we had been seen together in a loving manner by thousands of their fans because he burst out laughing as soon as I looked at him. I couldn't help but giggle along with him, before hooking my arms around Ashley's neck and hugging him from behind. Ashley turns to look over his shoulder at me and smiles widely at me. I can't help the giggle that escapes my throat as I hug him tighter.

I walk over and stand behind Andy as he is signing autographs for all of their fans. I smile as every now and then, he either turns to wink at me or to hold my hand reasuringly. I smile as I watch all the thousands of fans walking away happy and ecstatic because they had met the members of Black Veil Brides and that they had got their autographs.

The meet and greet is now over. The guys get the rest of the night to relax and not have to worry about performing until tomorrow night. Andy picks me up bridle style again before turning and walking into the tour bus. I giggle as Andy walks over to the sofa and drops me rather quickly onto the soft pillows below. I was majorly surprised, I looked up at Andy and glared playfully at him causing the rest of the guys to start laughing their heads off. I couldn't keep the glare going for too long because I burst into another fit of giggles.

Were broken out of our laughing fit by Jake shouting "Can we order pizza!". I smile as I turn to my brother and say "Sure" Jake jumps up out of his seat and starts dancing around. This sends me into another set of giggles. Andy reaches over and turns the television on. We decide to watch batman, Andy's choice of course.

Our night was spent eating pizza and laughing while having fun. I'm happy that Jake invited me on tour with them otherwise I wouldn't have met Andy and have the most wonderful boyfriend in the world while having the most fun I have had in my life.


End file.
